keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaya Sakashiro
Kaya Sakashiro (坂城 カヤ, Sakashiro Kaya) is the alternative personality of Maya Sakashiro, who only emerges in a threatening situation that can't be handled by Maya. Kaya was ranked first in Suruga. In other words, the strongest Suruga's student. Appearance Kaya appears identically to Maya as she also wears her red ribbon signature, only her hair is white. Differently from Maya, her bangs parted to the right. Personality In contrast to Maya, Kaya apparently is sadistic and completely merciless. Kaya enjoys torturing her opponents, and will not let them escape. Kaya also tends to show a creepy smile. Despite this, Kaya only wants to protect Maya from danger. Upon becoming Kaya, she refers to herself as "ore" (俺), which is frequently used by men. Interestingly, Maya and Kaya can talk to each other through their boobs. Background Kaya was 'born' after Maya was exiled by her friends and was also treated badly by adult during her time at an orphanage. Plot The East-West War Arc As Nozomi used the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" over and over again, Maya was cornered. Recalling her past, Maya stated that she didn't want to back to the place where she didn't needed. Maya began to lose her balance, while Nozomi tried to attack her again. But soon, Kaya took over Maya's consciousness, sending Nozomi flying with a great force. Yokosugi questioned her on why did Kaya take over Maya's consciousness. Hanabi was confused since she thought that her name was "Maya" instead of "Kaya", prompting Yokosugi to explain about Kaya. Irritated, Kaya blasted her away, defeating Yokosugi. Saya then tried to attack Kaya, but Kaya was able to handle her, defeating Saya. Kaya continued cornering her opponents, lifting Rin by using her boobs.Chapter 83, pages 1-18 Later, Hanabi tried to attack Kaya, freeing Rin. Kaya was shocked when the Land was lowered, prompting Hanabi to tell her that someone who has just joined in the middle of fight wouldn't know about it. Hanabi then targeted Kaya's heart, but Kaya was able to survive and blew Hanabi away. Noticing the three of them couldn't win against Kaya, Hanabi decided to use her secret technique to heal Nozomi. While Kaya defeated Rin, Nozomi was fully recovered by Hanabi.Chapter 84, pages 1-17 Nozomi began countering Kaya, showing various techniques. Nozomi tried to speak with Maya, telling that Maya needed to finish the match on her own. Motivated, Maya apologized while also thanked Kaya before regained her consciousness. Abilities Kaya's_immense_strength.jpg|Kaya Sakashiro, the strongest Suruga's player. Boob Grab.jpg|Kaya grabbing Kogatana. Boob Vice.jpg|Kaya lifting Rin with her "Evil Bust". Boob Boom Burst.jpg|Kaya shows "Deadly Boob Burst". Result of Boob Boom Burst.jpg|Result of the "Deadly Boob Burst". Kaya's_One_Inch_Butt_Slap.jpg|Kaya using "Internal Butt Release". Chest Roar.jpg|Kaya uses "Twin Busts Roaring-Bullet" on Nozomi. Kaya_uses_Bust_Spike.jpg|Kaya uses "Spike Bust". Kaya Sakashiro was ranked first in Suruga. In other words, the strongest Suruga's student. When Kaya takes over Maya's consciousness, her fighting style and personality are drastically changed. Unlike Maya, who prefers the defensive style. Kaya is completely rough and offensive, violently abusing her opponent. Kaya specializes in using chest techniques. According to Yokosugi, Kaya is not allowed to appear without their coach's approval. Immense Strength: Once she appears or takes over Maya's consciousness, Kaya is strengthened. Kaya is stronger than Maya as she is able to overwhelm three opponents at once. Kaya is even able to levitate a person by using her boobs. Immense Durability: Kaya possesses a heightened resistance. She is able to survive when Hanabi Kawai targets her heart, claiming that her attack is weak compared to the pain they have suffered during their childhood. Kaya is also able to keep standing after taking numerous attacks landed by Nozomi Kaminashi in her "Berserk Mode", such as "Butt Flash" and "Meteor Hip". Pure Boob Grab (真乳白刃取り, Shin Nyū Shirahatori): A technique that uses to counter Saya Kogatana's Iaido. She grabs Kogatana's breasts with her own breasts before slamming her to the ground. Evil Bust (乳万力, Chichi Manriki): A technique she uses to attack Rin Rokudo. She grabs Rin's butt before lifting it. Thereafter, she pinches Rin's butt in order to break it. Deadly Boob Burst (乳凶乱破, Nyū Kyō Ranpa): Kaya slams her boobs together while moving them at high speeds to create high frequency waves. They will reach the opponent's ears, causing them to lose their sense of balance for a few moments. Internal Butt Release (尻発勁, Shiri Hakkei): Much like Maya, Kaya is capable of using this technique. With her greater strength, she is able to send two people flying backward a considerable distance. Twin Busts Roaring-Bullet (双乳咆哮弾, Sō Nyū Hōkō-dan): Kaya attacks the opponent with her boobs. It's strong enough to send her opponent flying far enough away. Spike Bust (スパイクバスト, Supaiku Basuto): Kaya tightens her own nipples to make them standing. She then uses them in order to stab her opponent. Quotes *(To Maya) "Really, Maya, what is wrong with you? If you couldn't handle this... Just leave it to me."Chapter 83, pages 5-6 *(To Maya) "It's been a while. But, why I am bruised? Maya, are they really that difficult for you?"Chapter 83, page 10 References Navigation Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Keijo Players Category:Female Category:Counters